


Snip.

by epistretes



Series: She's like the wind. [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Loki, Loki cuts Sif's hair, Loki is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lets his jealousy over Thor and Sif's rumoured relationship get to him enough that he concocts a wicked plan to get over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snip.

Jealousy raged through his veins and ate him from the inside. He felt like he had swallowed a vat of acid as it burned through him, hot and raw and painful.

The murmurs around the halls of the citadel were true, it seemed. Everyone, excepting a few determined women, was sure that the beautiful Lady Sif and Prince Thor would be announcing an engagement soon. Odin All-father clearly favoured such a match and Queen Frigga was known to be fond of the warrior woman.

She had been the first female to enter the Academy, had graduated as one of the fiercest warriors the realm had ever seen and joined the ranks of the Einherjar with her father. It seemed only obvious that Thor would make her his Queen.

No one thought of Loki. _No one_.

He stalked through the shadows and overheard Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun talking together as they watched Sif and Thor spar together in a practice bout.

“She will make a beautiful, fierce Queen,” Fandral said to which Volstagg made a noise of agreement and Hogun just stayed silent. “Of course, Thor will wake up and smell the roses soon enough.”

“Were my wife not the greatest woman in all the realms, I might admire Sif myself,” Volstagg agreed. “I told you that she is pregnant again, did I not?”

“Ten times this morning my corpulent friend,” Fandral chuckled and clapped Volstagg on the back genially. “Did I tell you of the beauty I met last night at the tavern? Her breasts were…”

What her breasts were or were not, Loki did not care. He tuned out the conversation watched Sif and Thor from the shadows. She matched Thor perfectly as a warrior. It seemed obvious that their friendship would spill in to something more and yet it burned him inside to see it, to know it.

He watched as she ducked under a wild swing from Thor, her partly braided blonde hair streaming behind her as she swung back up and in a fluid movement, knocked Thor’s weapon aside and she stepped round in to a blistering attack that left the golden prince on his backside in the dirt of the training arena.

He wanted her, he wanted to confess, to make her his. As he watched, with each second it seemed less and less likely. She was Thor’s.

He turned away, refusing to allow tears to reach his eyes even as they threatened to and he stalked away in his shadows and hid himself in the library. Even the books he loved could not distract him and he set the aside roughly with his dissatisfaction.

He had to get over her. He had to.

He devised a plan - if he could remove her beauty, her crowning glory, he might be able to get past his infatuation and love for her. She consumed his thoughts and it was becoming clearer and clearer to him that she was not what he had thought his mother had promised in saying ‘good things come to those who wait’ all those decades ago.

He had waited and he had been patient and he had still been unable to even articulate how he felt. It was nonsense, the Silvertongue himself - unable to articulate his feelings.

He would make his move tonight.

As he slipped through the midnight shadows from his rooms to the quarters held by Lady Sif, he cloaked himself in layers of darkness and moved without anyone marking his presence at all. A quick spell at her doors and he slipped inside and closed it to behind him. Spread out before him was a vision of beauty in the moonlight. Her bed was near the window and her hair shone in the pale light of the moon. He almost wavered in his resolve and stopped his plan, but then the thought of her becoming his sister-in-law and forever out of his reach yet so agonisingly close entered his mind and he moved forward. The knife was raised and it glinted in the light before some deft moves sheared the hair from her head.

He quickly braided it and tied it off, leaving the woman without the thing that everyone praised as her greatest beauty. He left quickly lest she wake and catch him there and he got back to his rooms without anyone noticing his absence.

He went to a lock box that he had sealed with magic - the container for his most prized possessions and stroked the hair with gentle fingers. It felt just as soft as the first time he had touched it, when he had fixed that drooping flower ornament in her hair.

Laying it reverently in a secret compartment of the box, he covered it in locking spells and hid it away. Sure now, that he could lock away his feelings so simply, he went to bed with hope for the morrow.


End file.
